Butterfly Kisses
by Faramirlover
Summary: A weird little drabble about one morning when Harry wakes up next to his lover. This has now been turned into a full story but all chapters will be drabble lengthish. Warning: Slash.
1. Tickles

A/N: A little slightly over a hundred words drabble.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

OOOOOO

Harry watched the dark haired figure next to him shift gently in their sleep. This was perfection. And though everyone else thought it was wrong they didn't care and that was all that mattered. Harry reached out a tentative finger and traced the line of his lovers chin, down his neck and across his chest. His fingers grazed across the shining white scar that ran across his soul mate's shoulders. At once pale fingers reached out and grasped Harry's hand.

"That tickles." said a low melodic voice as Harry's palm was pressed against pale pink lips.

Silence reigned as Harry' hand was covered in butterfly kisses. Then Harry's hand was released as the man settled down to sleep again.

"Love you, Tom."

OOOOOO

A/N: Ok, yeah this is weird but I had to write it. I couldn't concentrate until I did and what's the point of writing something you don't post? Review? Please.


	2. Unwanted

A/N: This is dedicated to ThexBlackxRose who made me turn this into a proper story. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

OOOOOO

Harry drew the long black cloak around him in an attempt to ward of the glares he was receiving. This was the first time that he'd ever been out alone since he'd turned from the path of the Chosen One and joined his lover on the dark side.

Trying to avoid the stare of the woman outside Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry ducked into the closest shop. Breathing heavily Harry leant against the nearest wall, trying to regain his composure. Moments later there was a harsh voice whispering in his ear.

"We don't want you here."

Harry scrambled away from the shadowy figure and outside, back onto the street. A quick glance around showed Harry the hatred shining in everyone's eyes. Before any of them could see the tears pouring down his cheeks Harry apparated away, seeking the warmth and reassurance of his lovers arms.

OOOOOO

Tell me what you think. Please. :D


	3. Can't Do This

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. ;D

OOOOOO

The crack of Harry apparating echoed in the empty hallway. Flinging open door after door Harry inspected the rooms inside. They were all empty. Just before the bedroom door swung shut Harry spotted a note lying on the bedside cabinet. Picking it up, Harry read the hastily scribbled words.

_I'll be back in a couple of hours. I've got a raid to supervise._

_Love Tom x_

Harry threw himself down onto the bed, pushing his face into Tom's pillow and crying for all he was worth. The smell of Tom filled his nostrils and he felt instantly calmed. Harry lay curled up in his small ball until the tears stopped then pulled himself up and stumbled over to the bathroom, the long crying fest having made him dizzy and tired.

Once in the bathroom he splashed his face with cold water. Looking into the mirror he was horrified by what he saw. There were red marks across his cheeks where the tears had stung down his delicate cheeks, his lower lip was bleeding for some reason and the skin around his eyes was puffy and red. All in all he was a wreck.

"I can't do this." Harry whispered leaning his head against the cold mirror "I can't be this."

Tears were pouring down his cheeks again as he gestured at himself even though he was alone. Coming to a sudden decision Harry leapt back into the bedroom, pulled a small bag out from under the bed and started throwing clothes into it. Flipping Tom's note over, he scribbled a few short sentences on the back. With a last glance round the bedroom Harry pulled down the anti-apparition wards that Tom had placed there many years ago and apparated away.

The note drifted to the floor with a quiet swoosh and then there was silence. Hours trickled by and then the front door creaked open.

"Harry? Hun? You home?" Tom's voice echoed through the empty house.

Assuming that Harry just hadn't got home yet, Tom went upstairs to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just as he was about to climb in, Tom realised he still had his watch on. Sighing in annoyance he wandered back into the bedroom to put it on the bedside table. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the note lying on the floor.

_Won't be needing that anymore,_ he thought, leaning down to pick it up. Instantly he spotted Harrys messy scrawl.

_Tom,_

_I know you're going to be angry and very disappointed with me. I can't take peoples hatred so I'm going away. Don't bother trying to find me. I don't want to be found._

_I will always love you. There will never be anyone else._

_Yours eternally,_

_Harry x_

For a few moments the Dark Lord didn't understand what he was reading and then it clunked into place. Tom gave a wail of anguish and misery and flopped down onto the bed, crying harder than he'd ever cried before.

Many hundreds of miles away Harry felt Tom's pain through his scar and had to fight the urge to curl up into a ball and die.

OOOOOO

A/N: Ok. Tell me what you want to happen. I've got a basic plot but it's not very detailed in my mind. I know I'm gonna do how they got together but is there anything else you'd like to see? All reviews would be highly appreciated :D


	4. Lucius

A/N: I'm back and trying to do more updating. The next chapter of After He's Gone is on its way. I just need to finish typing it up from my notebook.

Disclaimer: Look at this face, look at this face. Am I JK?

OOOOOO

Lucius Malfoy paced the small room, occasionally glancing at the clock at the wall and then at the delicate watch on his wrist, checking to see if the time was correct.

At exactly two minutes past twelve (midnight not midday) the room echoed with a loud _crack _as Severus Snape apparated into the squishy armchair next to the fire.

"Well?" Lucius demanded.

"Three. McNair, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Captured?"

"Dead," Snape said simply.

"This is getting ridiculous. Ever since Potter disappeared he's gone mad. Always trying to quash that last bit of resistance. Always another battle to fight, hoping it'll bring his precious Potter back. If he keeps it up like this half of us are going to end up dead."

"I know Lucius," said Severus, holding up a hand in an attempt to calm him "I know. Don't believe I haven't tried to talk reason into him. But it is very difficult to calm down the Dark Lord without him knowing what you're doing."

Lucius gave a rather un-Malfoyish grunt of annoyance, kicking a chair before flopping down in it. They sat for a few minutes, staring into the flickering flames of the dying fire. Eventually the silence was broken by Lucius who cleared his throat and stood up.

"I'm being sent out on a raid in about an hour," he said refusing to look into Severus's eyes "Knowing how reckless the Dark lord has become recently I probably won't be coming back. If I don't do you think you could get a message to Draco?"

Without another word Lucius took a letter out of his pocket and held it out for Severus to take.

"What does it say?" Severus asked, tucking it in an inner pocket.

"It's a reminder of a promise he made me should I die. And that I'll miss him."

In a moment of rare emotional display Lucius wrapped Severus up in a hug.

"I'll see you around," Severus said as he stepped away, staring fixatedly at the plain gold band on his left hand "Try and come back."

Lucius nodded wordlessly before lifting Severus's hand to place a gentle kiss on the back of it.

"It won't just be Draco I'll miss," he said just before apparating away leaving Severus Snape stood alone in the steadily cooling room.

OOOOOO

Silence filled the near empty grave yard. Only two figures remained stood around the fresh grave. One had shoulder length greasy black hair and the other chin length blonde locks. Neither spoke as the watched each other across the grave of Lucius Malfoy. Wordlessly Severus Snape reached into a pocket and pulled out an envelope. He looked at it for a few moments, his last connection to Lucius before holding it out for Draco.

Severus examined the pale boy for a few moments before pulling out his wand and apparating with a loud _crack _that did not suit the deathly atmosphere of the grave yard.

Wiping away the last of the tears from his slightly flushed cheeks, Draco ripped open the envelope. He read the five words elegantly written on the expensive parchment before nodding once, pushing the note gently back into the envelope and gently resting it on his father's headstone. Then he turned away and strode into the gathering dark, preferring to walk than apparate, the note's words echoing in his now troubled mind.

_Bring back Harry Potter. _

_Now! _

OOOOOO

A/N: Sorry this has taken me ages. Thanks to the fab reviewers. Please review again. I love you guys.


	5. Goathland

A/N: Woo! I'm trying to properly update all my stories now, with the help of my new update list. I'm well pleased with myself.

Disclaimer: Um… Not mine. If it was, Freddy would still be alive and so would Snapey. Stupid JK.

OOOOOO

Draco calmly sipped from his cup of tea, trying desperately to ignore the desire to be sick that was squirming away in his gut. Much as he needed their help, the Mudblood and the Weasel reacted badly with his Malfoy pride causing him to turn a very pale shade of green.

"Look, we'd love to help, but we really don't know where he is," said Granger apologetically.

"And if we did, we wouldn't tell you."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded but didn't deny the statement.

"Look," he tried again "I know you always hated the idea of Harry and Voldy being together, and you only put up with it for Harry's sake, and I'm sure you're delighted that Harry left him, but Harry really needs to come back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow "I don't really see why. If Harry stopped loving You-Know-Who -"

"That's if he ever loved him," Ron interjected "and wasn't just under the Imperius curse or something."

Ron! Don't interrupt. It's rude. As I was saying, if Harry doesn't want to be with You-Know-Who anymore, then it's nothing to do with us."

"Ah," said Draco, leaning forward "that's where you're a little bit wrong. I'm sure you've noticed the rise in Death eater attacks recently, well, that's because the Dark Lord misses Potter so bloody much and he's convinced himself that if he fights hard enough, then Harry will come back. Stupid I know. But there's nothing any of us can do. So, until Potter comes back, we're going to be looking at a lot more deaths."

Both Hermione and Ron had fallen silent during this speech. Hermione's eyes were wide and horrified, where Ron's were narrowed and suspicious.

"How do we know that you're not just trying to find Harry so the You-Know-Who can get revenge on Harry for leaving him?" Ron demanded.

"You don't," said Draco simply, standing up "look, if you don't help me I'm just going to have to search the whole world, but if that's what it takes then fine. I'll see you around. And I just hope I find Potter before Voldy finds you, for your sake, as well as mine."

He was halfway to the door before Hermione's voice rang out.

"He's hidden himself well. He's got a secret keeper. And a secret keeper for them. And a secret keeper for them as well."

"Who's the first one?" Draco asked, not turning away from the door.

"Seamus Finnegan."

Draco moaned internally. _More bloody Gryffindors!_

"And where's he?"

This time it was Ron that answered.

"He's got a little cottage in North Yorkshire. Up on the moors somewhere near Goathland. We're not sure exactly where."

_Brilliant!_

"Thank-you… Hermione… Ronald."

Hermione and Ron's jaws dropped in shock. Before Ron could start yelling that Draco had no permission to use his name, he was out of the door, down the garden path and off in search of Seamus Finnegan and this 'Goathland'.

OOOOOO

A/N: Thanks for reading. May I suggest reviewing as well? My update list is available n my profile of you want to check where any of my stories are on the list.


	6. Kidding

A/N: Right, an update at last. It's the holidays so I'm trying to get some writing in. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Do I look like JK? No, I didn't think so. I am so much prettier than her. Not. Lol. Okay, must stop with my weird sense of humour. 'shakes head at own sillyness'

OOOOOO

Goathland, Draco could officially say, was wet. In the two days that he'd been there it had done nothing but rain. And he still hadn't found bloody Finnigan! Sipping darkly on his lemon and lime he let his eyes rove over the other people in the pub. There weren't many but all of them were suitably strange to give the pub the oddity value of The Leaky Cauldron, even with a third of the occupants.

Draco smirked internally to himself at the thought of these people getting more attention The Cauldrons' regular 'three head Joe'. Two guesses how he stood out. A gust of wind made the pub door bang open and the lights flickered dangerously for a moment.

"I hear you're looking for me," a voice said next to his ear.

Draco managed to contain his shriek but could not keep his seat on his stool. Glaring up at the newcomer he saw he was being watched by brightly blue eyes hidden under a mop of sandy blonde hair.

"Malfoy," he stated and held out a hand to help him to his feet.

"Finnigan," Draco replied, ignoring the hand and pulling himself to his feet using his barstool "and Thomas too."

They stared at each other for a few moments before Draco gave a fake start of shock.

"Where are my manners!? Let me buy you both a drink."

"No thank-you, Malfoy," Dean Thomas said, "we now you're here for us. What do you want?"

"Fine, I was going to be nice but I'll be blunt instead. Granger and Weasley sent me to you. You are part of the chain to Potter. I need to follow that chain."

"Hermione and Ron sent you?" Seamus asked looking dubious.

"My father sent me. I just had Granger and Weasley's assistance in my search. I need to bring Harry back to the Dark Lord."

"No way," Dean said instantly "we're not letting Harry anywhere near that mad man. He ran away, remember?"

"Look, I've already been through this with the golden couple and they've accepted the reasons. Can't you just tell me who I need to find next?"

"Give us a sec," Seamus said, taking Dean's arm and leading him away, whispering to him.

They debated for a few moments with accompanied hand gestures at Draco and in general. Eventually Finnigan nodded and they returned.

"Okay-"

"Thank Merlin," Draco exclaimed, happily knocking back the last of his drink.

"But only if you do something for us," said Dean smugly and Seamus smirked at Draco over Dean's shoulder.

"What?" Draco asked wearily.

Dean leant forward and whispered in his ear. After a few seconds Draco's eyes bugged out in shock.

"You have to be kidding. You can't be being serious. This is for the good of all man-kind!"

Seamus and Dean shrugged as one as if to say the decision was not theirs, but some higher beings.

"If you're not bothered…" Seamus trailed off teasingly.

"Fine! Fine. Voldy better be happy when he gets Potter back."

OOOOOO

A/N: I'll be evil and not tell you what he has to do… yet. I might tell you at some point. Anyway, what did you think? Please tell me.


	7. Nightmare

A/N: Here we are. At last with a new update.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

OOOOOO

Harry picked up the Prophet from where he had dumped it earlier and was instantly met with his own picture. The headline screamed to the world 'Harry Potter: The Truth behind the Mystery'. A quick scan of the article told him that the Prophet had got wind of his leaving Tom and had decided that it meant he had come back to the light.

Harry sighed and checked the paper in the direction of the bin. He missed but he didn't care. He just wanted all talk of him to die down and for the famous boy-who-lived to be forgotten. He had decided the moment that he left Tom that he wasn't going to get involved with the war. For either side.

Tom had promised him that he would never have to fight and that he was never going to be used as a weapon again. Tom might have been left behind but the freedom that Tom's promise had given him still remained in his heart.

Harry winced when he realised that his mind had once again strayed back to Tom. It had been three months since he left Tom and yet he couldn't stop thinking about the man, couldn't stop the swell of pain that filled his chest with every thought, couldn't stop the pang of longing and the few minutes, when he woke every morning, when he regretted is decision to leave and missed his lover most.

He hard the kettle click in the other room and went to make himself a coffee, resisting the urge, as he always had to, to add milk to make it how Tom liked it.

It was just as he was putting the coffee jar in the cupboard that the pain hit. He had a few moments to realise that the pain was coming from his scar before he blacked out, dropping limply onto the kitchen floor.

_It was dark. There was nobody around apart from himself a figure in an emerald green hooded cloak. He and the figure were about a foot apart. The ground between them was blood stained and glistening. There was a flash and suddenly the other was lying on the ground and he was dropping a bloody dagger to the ground. He strode confidently towards to the fallen body, a smirk plastered across his face. He kicked the body onto its back and the hood fell away. Green eyes stared blankly back and a shock of black hair parted just enough for a lightning bolt scar to be visible. He gave a gasp of horror and fell backwards, retching. Not Harry! He couldn't have killed his Harry!_

Harry snapped suddenly back to consciousness. Instantly he threw up all over his kitchen floor. It had been another of Tom's nightmares. Tom had taken to using occulamency on Harry at all times, obviously attempting to block Harry's existence from his mind. However, during the worst of his nightmares his guard dropped and Harry was hit with the full force of his dreams. And it always seemed to be the same one over and over again.

Shaking his head lightly in an attempt to clear the dream from his mind, he fished his wand from his pocket and cleared up the mess from the floor. He was just picking up his now cold coffee and heading towards the lounge to sit down and try and make himself feel better when someone knocked on the door.

When he had first moved here he had been scared to open the door but now he was over that. The only wizard who knew he was here was Neville and he was in Australia. Striding confidently over to the door he flung it open.

And promptly dropped his coffee. It smashed all over his and his visitor's feet.

Draco Malfoy was stood on his doorstep, soaking wet clothes stuck to his skin, sopping hair plastered to his head.

"You are one hard man to find."

OOOOOO

A/N: Ha ha. Yes. He found him. I know it's short but I really can't do long at all well. I'll try and be speedy with my updates.

Review? Please?


	8. I'm Just Harry

**A/N:** Right, I know I've been very bad and haven't updated in ages but I've had no ideas for this and I've had no time to really think about it and I didn't want to force it. I'm sorry.

**Word count**: 807

**I'm Just Harry**

Harry first thought was to run but it was obvious that he wasn't going to get anywhere. Malfoy had a steely glint in his eye that Harry recognised from when they were school kids. Draco wasn't about to give up.

"Are you going to invite me in or are you going to leave me to catch pneumonia on your doorstep?" Draco asked and pushed inside, not waiting for Harry's reply.

He stomped past Harry into the living room, eyes swivelling and taking in the squishy blue sofa and the wooden rocking chair next to the roaring fire. He seemed to decide that the rocking chair was the most acceptable and gracefully flopped down in to it. If gracefully flopping was possible.

"Make yourself at home," Harry said sarcastically, determined not to show how shaken he was by Draco Malfoy turning up.

He gave his wand another swift flick and the spilt coffee vanished and the mug sealed itself back together. He scooped it up and levitated it in the direction of the kitchen before following Malfoy into the lounge.

"How did you find me?" He asked, perching himself on the edge of his sofa "Does Tom know I'm here? Did he send you to get me?"

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask so many questions?"

"Don't you know it's rude to answer a question with another question?"

"Touché," Malfoy said with a slight laugh "you have grown up, Potter. With your new attitude and without those hideous glasses I can see why the dark Lord was so keen to fuck you."

Harry felt his anger instantly flare and within a moment he was stood up, hands fisted at his sides.

"Don't you dare talk about mine and Tom's relationship like that! You have no idea what it's like to be in love Malfoy, so shut up!"

Instead of getting angry back, Malfoy smiled and settled himself in the chair more comfortably.

"So you're still in love with him? That'll make my job easier."

Harry humphed in reply and set back down on the sofa, glaring at Malfoy.

"Right, Potter, I'm not going to beat about the bush. The Dark Lord has no idea where you are, he didn't send me to find you and I don't think he ever plans to send anyone to do so."

Harry knew it shouldn't but the news that Tom had abandoned him so easily cut Harry to his very core and he had to fight the sob that Rose up in his throat.

"Don't cry, Potter," Malfoy said, as though he were able to read Harry as easily as an OWLs textbook.

"I'm not going to," Harry denied "If you're not here to take me back to Tom, why are you here?"

"I never said that I wasn't here to retrieve you, Potter, only that I wasn't sent by the Dark Lord. There are others that believe that it is time for you to come home. Your lover misses you. He has been making some very unsuitable decisions that have upset a lot of people. You are the answer to making him behave with a tad more sense," Malfoy ran a delicate hand through his wet hair and grimaced "Much as I hate to admit it, Potter, right now, you're more powerful than the Dark Lord himself and he needs you to come home and help him run the wizarding world."

"Run it?"

"Don't you see, Potter? Very soon this war will be over and our Lord will stand as its leader. He needs you stand at his side. We all need you at his side."

"But, I don't have any power. I'm just Harry."

"Weren't you ever listening when Dumbledore went on and on about the power of love! Voldemort loves you and that makes you incredibly powerful. With you around he'll be a better leader. He'll make a society of equality. Weren't you listening to him before you left him? He doesn't even want to get rid of muggleborns now. It was pretty clear that all he wanted was to make a world where you're happy. People are dying, Potter, and you can stop it."

Harry tried to convince himself that Malfoy was lying and that what he was saying was just to make Harry go back with him but that didn't help the sick feeling that filled him and made him want to vomit for the second time that night.

"You're talking bull, Malfoy," Harry managed to force out "I'm going to bed. I'm not so much of a got to make you leave as it's pouring down with rain so you can have the couch, but I want you gone when I wake up tomorrow."

Harry didn't wait around to hear Malfoy's answer and instead stomped out of the room, leaving a scowling blonde behind.

OOOOOO

A/N: There, that's all for now. I'm thinking of finishing this in a few chapters. What do you think? Is that okay? Or do people want me to try and stretch it out a bit? And does anyone have any requests or ideas for things they want to happen?

All reviews will be loved. Constructive critisism will be gratefully recieved.


End file.
